War of Fiction Chapter 64
Chapter 64--------------------- ' ' In Springfield Homer stood in front all the springfielders looking at him in ore, all of them trying to speak to him Marge and Mona had their arms wrapped around Homer Herb and Patty waiting to join in with the celebration “Homie, you're going to stay please just stay” Marge spoke “Please honey, you can’t leave again not the kids” Mona begged “Please dad” Lisa added. Homer crying looked over his wife’s shoulder to see Death looking at him in the eyes “Homer are you ready to go” Death asked. Homer looked back at the townspeople and his family smiling with tears “Yeah, I’m ready bye Honey, Mom kids I’m sorry I have to go now” He spoke stepping forward towards Death he looked back to his family Marge, Bart, Maggie, Lisa, Mona and even Herb and Patty were crying also has homer grabbed Death’s shoulder “I love you all” He spoke as him and Death disappeared into the the air towards the Powerful HQ. Batman had Burn’s shirt grasped in his hands as he dragged the old man down the street towards the town hall the rough ground tearing his clothes and skin blood coming out of his scratches “Please stop” He begged, Batman just ignored him carrying on until he got to the outside of the town’s hall where he stopped throwing the man the ground “The rest of them are dead he’s the last one” Wiggum spoke “So how do we do this do we just pop him off” Bonnie asked “No, let’s do this by vote” Quimby began “The town, all of the town should decide whether he lives or dies, This is justice” Quimby roared at his people. ' ' Walt, Dipper, Jafar and Philip ran down the corridor Walt bleeding with two bolts in his body “Sir what do we do” Jafar asked “We have no choice they were one step of head of us the whole fucking time and now they know about Dipper” Walt spoke walking away “So what do we do” Dipper asked “We need to leave this place as quick as we can find a new place to live” Walt suggested still walking the group headed to the outside of the the castle where Neytiri and Edna, a springfielder was picking berries from the bush, the two looked at the people rushing to the stables, Donald came out of one of the huts asking “What the hell is going on” “No need to chat Donald we need to leave at the moment, we places to be” Walt spoke smiling walking away “Hey walt wait” Donald said “You can’t just take stuff “ Donald said “Sure we can” Walt said “Unless you want Philip here to stab you where you stand” Walt opened the stable to show the War Horse Joey sitting there looking beautiful one of the animals Disney had captured to use for their slave work in the stable was also a cart Dipper and Philip led the horse to the cart tying it to it the group got in the back of the cart Dipper holding the ropes and Philip guarding the back, Walt Lay in the back in pain with the crossbow bolts still inside of him, Jafar climbed in as Donald came in with Susan, Susan holding a bow and arrow and Donald duck holding a shotgun “Like I said you can’t just take stuff get out and explain what is happening” Donald said “Then you’ll have to shoot us” Walt shouted as Dipper whipped the horse as it sped forward towards the gates, at the time The Herald was opening the gates to let in Grim Gloom Joey and the people in the cart sprinted past them with speed out of the castle walls. Walt looked back at the castle “We lost the battle but we can still win the war… I’m sorry Alice I wish I could of buried her first but oh well her live won’t be left meaningless” He swore as they paced further away. Mickey was in the hospital ward with Dr. David over him he looked across to the ward he saw Pete with a bandage around his face, he then saw Prince lying still, unconscious withj his gash in his side being attended to by the doctor “Doc” Mickey whimpered out “No...No don’t move sir please I don’t want to ruin the stitches” He spoke “What...what happened” He asked “Well merlin and Pete brough you and Prince here and in the nick of time, you went black you were losing a lot of blood, you would of died but Merlin used a blood clotting spell and hell he saved you” The Doctor explained “Merlin did..well what happened to Walt and the others” Mickey asked “Walt, Dipper Jafar and Phillip took that horse we captured and fled off Donald and some others went to look for him but they havn’t had any success yet, Sir a lot of Disney’s are calling for a punishment but others are saying it’s okay because he’s our God and they think he should get away with it” David explained some more “Well, he’s in the deep dark world now where all non-Disney will put his head on a spike if they can so he’s on his own” Mickey smiled “How’s prince” Mickey asked “He’s bad Mickey, he may not make it in fact I need to get some more stuff to patch him up I’ll be back soon, don’t move” He said leaving the room Mickey looked over to see Pete still asleep after his injury, he got out of his bed holding his back in pain walking towards Prince “hey prince I’m sorry about all this, I used you as a pawn this whole time and after your wife man I feel bad. You might die now and I’m so guilty of that it’s all my fault “ Mickey stopped as Prince began to open his eyes he began to smile at first until the smile had turned into a frown “You helped that bitch wife of yours kill Snow, your evil Mickey” Prince whispered in pain gritting his teeth “He was lying Prince it wasn’t her or me” “You're the liar, I worked it out it makes sense now she killed Snow so you could turn me to your side” Prince said raising his voice “I’m sorry Prince but she wasn’t right for you” Mickey said “But I loved her...I really did and you ruined it for me, you let her death go without justice, you're a hypocrite, you say you want to honour Bart by follwoing his moral code and not kill Disney but you don’t, you” He stopped as his eyes closed slowly Mickey looked down to hear no more breath and his chest beat no more. He looked to the heart monitor by his side and the heart rate was a straight line, Mickey nodded his head, a single tear coming down his face he moved back to his bed getting in, he just looked at the ceiling. A few moments later David walked in again “I found this great pill should get the infection to” David stopped as he saw the heart monitor “Oh shit” he said grabbing the shock pads “Don’t he’s gone” Mickey ordered. ' ' Back in springfield, Batman had two boxes in front of them on the one of the left had the word ‘For’ and the other read ‘Against’. Sandor and Lara through a rope with a noose tied in it over a apple tree that was outside of the town hall. Mr bruns stood in handcuff in front of the whole town newcomers and natives Quimby opened both boxes not looking into them “So everyone has voted either for or against Burns's death let’s see the results “ Quimby spoke he emptied the against box as 6 votes floated to the floor “Okay” Quimby said as he emptied the second box as a big pile of votes came out “I think the people have spoken” Quimby said stepping back. Batman looked at burn’s smiling as he grabbed him by the arm leading him to the tree “Please I know I've caused trouble but I didn’t mean to just don’t do this please I don’t deserve this humiliation please, just don’t kill me” Batman ignored the man putting the noose around his neck “Please” “Look Burn’s this town you didn’t take the natives into consideration they banned together to get rid of the infection, to get rid of you” Batman looked to quimby who nodded. Batman with all his strength pulled on the rope lifting Burn’s into the air as the rope tightened around his neck, stopping his breath, the town all watched as Batman lifted Burn’s in the air and watched him turn blue, slowly scratching at the rope and even his own neck, eventually the struggle stopped he hanged there still and lifeless as the whole town watched “Bruce what the fuck is going on” A voice said Batman, The hound Quimby and the rest of the town looked behind them to see Tyreese, Hit Girl and Skyler standing there